


My Love is Alive

by AeeDee



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeeDee/pseuds/AeeDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy, Dick and Wally in a polyamorous relationship, being the loving, wonderful bros they are. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love is Alive

**Author's Note:**

> General DC comics setting, floating timeline on this one. They're in their early 20s, Dick as Nightwing, etc. Oh, and I like to take some creative license with Wally and his talent for vibrating. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt.

With Roy’s hands firm on his hips, Wally’s breathing heavy as he rocks himself slowly on top of him. His hips in a slow roll, he stares straight ahead, lips parted with soft exhales as he waits. Listens. A murmured voice, kind and faint, “Does it feel good?”

“Y-yeah,” it’s difficult to speak like this. His shame is threatening to consume him alive. But somehow, it’s… Somehow, he doesn’t mind. It’s not that he’s never been watched before. He has. But he’s never gotten used to it. Not entirely.

“Good,” Dick is pressing a kiss to side of his face, as Wally feels Roy’s hands pushing down, fingers digging into his hips just a little harder.

Wally loves the way Dick kisses him. Because Dick’s kisses are soft. Dick’s kisses are gentle. He kisses him like he means it, like he adores him.

There’s a lot of love in Roy’s kisses, too. But it’s a different kind of love. Something with more force. More tension. More-

“Deeper,” his partner’s voice a low growl. Wally nods; Dick’s trailing kisses down his neck as he spreads his legs further apart, opening himself to push Roy’s cock further inside, sinking down as close as he can.

“Move,” that voice again, rough hands sliding up his waist, a touch that’s almost erotic as he starts to rock himself up and down. It hurts, but it’s not unbearable. It’s an ache that’s worth it, an ache that slowly diminishes each time he feels that cock push against his prostate, because God that feels good-

Dick’s hands hold his face in place, as he kneels beside him and starts to kiss his mouth. Delicate and gentle kisses, and Wally’s eyes are closing as he continues to rock himself on top of Roy. He can swear Roy’s cock is throbbing, swelling and growing inside him, and the beautiful ache is making the blood rush to his own erection. He can hear Roy’s voice again, this time incomprehensible, quiet groans and stray sighs as they fuck slowly, slow and deep.

And _God_ , Wally loves it when Roy starts making those sounds. He hates that he can’t see his face right now, because he loves the way he frowns to himself when he gets aroused, loves the way sweat gathers on his neck, loves how flushed his face gets, and the familiar look that’s somewhere between desperation and overwhelming lust. He loves Roy’s kisses when he shoves his tongue inside his mouth, and almost suffocates him. Loves the way he holds him when they fuck missionary-style, hands firm and strong and oppressive against his sensitive skin.

But Wally loves the way Dick kisses him, too. Loves the way Dick shows him such affection, affection not just to his mouth but his body, kisses that travel and hands that hold and touch gently, eyes that close and a face that relaxes. When Dick fucks him, they fuck gentle and slow, and even when it’s fast it’s never rough; but there’s something beautiful about that, too. Because Dick makes Wally feel like a lover, sex that’s defined by warmth and comfort.

And in rare moments when they all have time for each other, just the three of them, Wally’s consumed with love. He’s overwhelmed with love, lust, craving, need for them both. They can’t touch him enough, kiss him enough, hold him enough; Roy’s hands pressing harshly against his back, Dick’s mouth against his and the startling sensation that this is not enough.

“Hey,” Dick’s saying quietly, in between kisses, “Wally.”

“Mh,” he’s asking, as he nods back at him.

Dick says it with a small grin, and a teasing lick across his lips, “Can I move in?”

From behind them, Roy’s voice intrudes urgently, “Yes.”

Wally gives a small laugh.

Wally recognizes the restrained, but impatient tone in Roy's voice, “Please.”

Wally smirks at Dick, but he continues the game with Roy, “I don’t know,” as his voice playfully trails off.

Roy’s sighing, “ _Please_.”

Dick looks over at him, staring Roy down with some amusement in his voice, “Don’t whine like a baby.”

“Like you’d do any better,” Roy growls back.

“H-hey,” Dick laughs back. “I’m way more patient than you are.”

“Guys,” Wally hesitantly tries to move back into the conversation.

“Yeah right,” Roy teases, “Don’t act like you don’t ever beg. Remember last night-”

Dick steals a moment to lick Wally’s neck, coarsely trailing his tongue across the sensitive skin above his shoulder before he responds, “Yeah, cause you were being a jerk, Roy.”

“You’re the one that started screaming-”

“Because _someone_ wouldn’t fuck me properly-”

“W-wait,” Wally frowns at Dick curiously, “You were doing _what?_ ”

Dick looks at him, and rolls his eyes, “He’s exaggerating.”

Roy is almost laughing, “Oh _no_ , I am not.”

“Whoa,” Wally manages a small grin.

Roy continues, “Dick was raising the dead.”

“Was not,” he takes the moment to suck sharply on Wally’s neck, as he hisses in response.

“He screamed the entire time I fucked him.”

“Did not,” he’s licking where he inflicted the pain.

“Screamed out, _Roy, Oh God Don’t Stop-_ ”

“Did not,” pressing a kiss to Wally’s skin. He explains calmly, almost too calmly, “I said, exactly, _Roy, fuck me._ ” He pauses. Finishes the statement, “ _Oh God, fuck me._ ”

Roy laughs, but when he speaks his voice is quieter, almost nostalgic. “I stand corrected.” Another pause. A nudge of his hands against Wally’s hips, “Now get in here.”

Dick smirks, and leans back to look Wally directly in the face, “Only if he’s okay with it.”

Wally smiles, almost embarrassed. He’s not used to being the center of attention like this, but he doesn't dislike it.

Well, that’s a small lie. He’s _very_ used to being the center of attention between them. He doesn’t just like it. He loves it.

Wally grins, “Of course.”

-

There’s not enough lube in the world for this. That’s what it feels like, at first. Fingers sliding inside him, nudging against Roy’s cock to stretch him open.

Roy’s tensing beneath him, tensing because he feels it too, feels that contact, Dick’s fingers clenched tightly against him as Wally gives a small whine. With strong arms wound firmly around him, Wally's back pressed to his chest, Roy kisses him on the neck.

Wally loves this. Wally loves _this_ , when Roy holds him like this, in his arms and he can feel him breathing, feel his pulse rising-

Using his free hand, Dick is tugging one of Wally’s legs further open. Oh God. Works another finger—or is it two, he can’t tell—inside, as he stares at him intently. Oh _God_.

Get inside me. Get inside-

It can’t happen quickly enough. He knows why Dick takes his time. He knows he cares. That he doesn’t want to hurt him. But the waiting, the waiting is torture.

“Dick,” Roy’s giving a low growl.

“Wait,” his response is firm; he’s quick to shut him down, when he wants to. With his fingers inside Wally, he strokes against Roy’s dick, causing the man to shiver and release a broken groan.

Dick smiles to himself; a mischievous smirk.

Wally notices it. He’d never say it out loud, but he loves that expression. Because that’s the face Dick makes when he’s toying with Roy on purpose. And Dick plays with Roy when he’s looking for amusement. When he’s flirting.

Dick flirts with Roy when he’s feeling especially enamored with him.

Wally doesn’t know how he’d ever explain it, but nothing brings him more joy than having two partners that honestly, genuinely love each other. They love each other in a different way than they love him, but with an equal amount of power. He sees the sparks between them when they kiss. Feels the affection when they kiss him. Love, love, love everywhere.

If Wally could justifiably explain any of it, he’d say that love is pretty amazing. Feeling love, being loved, expressing it; the indescribable luxury of having two partners that understand and indulge it.

There he goes.

Dick finally slides his fingers out, fingers sticky with lube as he runs his hand over his cock one more time, pouring a fresh spill of lubricant into his palm and smoothing it across the head. In the silence during that moment, everyone’s on edge. Everyone’s waiting; Roy’s breathing deep, and Wally knows why. Because he’s gonna do it. He’s going to finally do it.

When Dick slides a finger inside Wally again, Roy doesn’t act as impatient. Instead he slides his cock back out of Wally, only slightly, just slightly, to give Dick a little more room. Dick takes a deep breath. Looks again at Wally, to make sure it’s okay. Wally nods; Dick grins back.

The head of his cock pressed against his entrance. That brief moment of dizzying excitement, the kind of anticipation that could drive him mad. The anxiety that builds and grows as he gives the initial push, rolling his hips forward and pushing his firm cock inside a tight space that doesn’t want to give.

The initial push, and when his cock plunges and slides inside Wally, it tugs and pushes Roy’s cock back inside with it. A low groan from Roy, and even Wally’s throwing his head back, eyes closing as he feels his entire body react to the sudden ache, the unbearable ache of two cocks moving through and the sparks of excitement of taking both his lovers.

The first push takes Dick inside, around halfway. It’s not enough. So Dick pulls back; only slightly, just slightly enough. Pushes back in, another roll of his hips, and Wally’s moaning out loud. Roy’s tensing up beneath him; tensing up and pressing firmly against him, hands locked onto his chest, fingers pressing in to relieve some of the stress.

When Dick’s completely inside, having taken Roy in a bit deeper along the way, he relaxes for a moment. Relaxes and stares down at Wally, looking at him carefully and asking, “You okay.” Wally nods back, “Yeah,” and Dick grins back an, “Okay,” and pulls back. Slowly, slowly-

And pushes back inside; Wally flinches this time, because he feels a sudden surge of sensation, like his body is alive and on fire when Dick slides all the way in, pushing against his prostate. Dick studies him carefully, but the lust is starting to show on his face.

He pulls back; pushes back inside. Back, and forward. His slow thrusts are gradually gaining speed, and even though it still aches and stretches uncomfortably every time he moves, Wally is starting to shiver and shake. His lips part as moans spill out, delicate moans that are only disrupted and drowned out by Roy’s voice, a frustrated and startled, “ _Fuck_ ,” when the force of a thrust pushes him further inside Wally, as the boy pushes himself down to take them both completely inside.

Wally’s rocking himself very slightly, slightly enough to keep Roy’s cock tapping against his prostate as Dick continues to fuck into him, thrust after thrust of near-agonizing pleasure and confusing, disorienting pain that leaves Wally a breathless, shivering mess as he’s pinned in place by Roy’s arms. The more Dick gets into it, the more he’s able to time it just right; just right, to where Roy’s pressing against his prostate at the exact moment when Dick moves in. Except that Dick hits it harder, using speed and agility to his advantage, thrusting into him with little abandon as he’s realizing that yes, Wally can take it, and yes, Wally likes it.

“Fuck,” Roy’s murmuring against Wally’s neck, and the feel of his hot breath against his skin is so erotic, “ _Fuck_ , Dick-”

“Mh,” Dick sighs back, not even bothering to speak as he thrusts again and again, mouth opening, lips parted to exhale a few startled moans as he begins to vocalize some of the pleasure he’s feeling.

Roy speaks tensely, like he’s holding back a stronger reaction, “Never realized how big you were.”

Dick smirks a little, in between the gasps, he almost gives a laugh, “You never let me fuck you.” He hovers above, rocking his hips to his thrusts as Roy’s too disoriented to return the look Dick’s sending him. He teases, “I’ll fuck you next time,” but he doesn’t expect a reaction. Doesn’t get one, to that.

What does get a reaction, is when he speeds up.

Speeds up and fucks hard and fast, Dick manages a lustful murmur, “You’re so _tight_ , Wally-” as he seems unable to contain his joy, the happiness on his face contagious as Wally catches sight of his smile and returns it back. He’s too embarrassed to respond properly.

Few things make him happier than bringing Dick pleasure. Few things make him happier than seeing him react like this, in the rare moment when he can’t hold back the way he normally would.

Unlike Roy, Dick always tries to be gentle. He tries to be a good and responsible man; he doesn’t want to hurt him, even though he knows Wally can take it. Even though he knows Wally will recover. He tries to hold himself back, when he feels especially wild.

But sometimes. Sometimes-

He’s thrusting in so hard, his swollen cock so hard and tight against Roy’s that they’re both trembling, rattled and moaning through it. Wally’s got his eyes closed shut, but that only makes it better. Amplifies the sounds. The sounds of his lovers moaning in pleasure; Roy’s low groans and Dick’s broken sighs and he knows, any minute now, he knows that Dick is going to-

“God, Wally- Oh _God_ -”

Start crying out, just like that.

“Hey, Wally,” Roy’s low growl against his ear.

“Y-yes,” because it’s difficult to speak right now.

“You like how this feels?”

He knows the answer to that. He does. He just likes to-

“You like having two cocks inside you?”

He likes to talk dirty, like that.

Dick likes to whine. And Roy likes to tease. And they both like to whine and tease, especially with Wally, because they know what it does to him.

Dick’s crying out, “ _God_ , so good-”

“Listen to him,” Roy’s murmuring against the side of his face, “Listen to him, he loves fucking you, Wally.” He pauses to groan, during a particularly rough thrust, as Wally gasps out loud. And Roy continues on, “Do you like his cock, Wally-”

Wally pants out loud; he can’t answer that. He can’t- Because that is- That is just too-

“Wally,” Dick’s eyes are closing, as his body moves in a sort of feverish autopilot, a perfect rhythm, deep and fast, deep and fast; “Oh my God, Wally- You’re-”

“Don’t you love his big cock, Wally-”

“You’re so,” Dick’s voice deepening as he continues on, “You’re so tight, oh God-”

“Hang on a bit,” Roy hisses at him. “Don’t come yet.”

“Trying,” Dick curses back, “ _Fuck_ , Wally-”

In a moment of irritation, Roy takes the initiative to give a single thrust; pulls and pushes back just in time to catch Dick during his thrust back inside. Dick gives a broken moan, jaw dropping open and eyes rolling back as he shivers through it. And when they both hit against his prostate, Wally’s moaning incoherently, moaning as his body reacts without him, a shiver that becomes a low vibration.

Roy immediately tenses up, hands roaming across his chest, fingers pinching at his nipples as Wally sighs and arches back against him. The man’s voice a low, rough murmur, “Wally,” a kiss against the side of his neck, “Baby, can you keep that up?”

“Yes,” Dick pants at him, gasping as Wally continues to vibrate, “Keep doing tha- _Fuck_ ,” because Wally’s speeding up. It’s a small gesture. It’s a small token of his appreciation-

Dick is shivering and shaking, murmuring incoherent, “Fuck,” sounds and desperate pleas of, “God yes,” as he continues to thrust, thrusts as deep as he can and savors each trip back inside his lover. For his part, Roy is sighing and groaning, hands continuously roaming Wally’s chest, mouth kissing and licking along his neck.

Dick reaches a point where he can’t thrust as hard anymore; not as much as he was. It’s too exhausting, too exhausting, fucking Wally when he gets like this. Because it’s such a beautiful pleasure, such a beautiful and agonizing pleasure to fuck someone that shakes him like this, his cock gripped and pressed so tight against Roy’s equally hard erection, and the heat of Wally’s body, the tightness and pressure whenever he tenses up, and the vibration as it speeds up, the vibration-

And Roy’s talking dirty, because he knows Dick likes it, “God, you’re so hard, Dick-”

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Dick is cursing again.

“Come on, thrust one more time-”

“Fuck you, Roy-”

“One more time,” Roy growls at him, as he suppresses a groan against Wally’s neck, “So close-”

“ _Fuck_ ,” because when he does thrust, Wally is vibrating so damn fast, so damn fast that when Dick hits against his prostate his entire body moves, his entire body shivers and shakes and when Dick looks at Wally’s face, his eyes are half-closed in pleasure, his lips parted, gasps and desperate pants spilling out-

Roy is moaning, moaning as he reaches a hand around to grasp at Wally’s cock, finding and clutching it aggressively as Dick stares down in wonder, captivated by the sight of the hunger expressed in the gesture, the desperate need to get Wally off-

Roy doesn’t often admit it, but he cares. He cares deeply for Wally especially, when it comes to something like this. Because he knows Wally won’t take care of himself. He knows Wally doesn’t make it a priority to come, never before he satisfies his partners.

And Roy hates that. Dick knows. But Roy’s too polite to tell Wally. He doesn’t want to hurt his feelings.

So even while Wally’s incredible vibration is giving them the ride of their lives, Roy’s not going to live it down if they get through this without Wally having a desperate, no holds barred, screaming orgasm.

Wally’s panting and moaning now, whimpering with a weak, “Ah,” that repeats over and over, “Ah,” as Dick thrusts into him again, “Ah,” and Roy hisses from the contact and the firm pressure against his cock, because _shit_ he’s going to come soon-

Roy bites into Wally’s neck; jacks him off hard and fast, aggressive hands caressing and pumping his cock for all it's worth as Wally cries out loud. It’s not a name, it’s a sound of desperation, a startled, “A-a- _ah_ ,” that’s broken and almost frightened, caught off-guard and surprised as he comes, spilling spurts of ejaculate all over Dick’s chest.

Dick’s looking down with some admiration, a quiet look of lustful, amused contemplation as Wally ceases his movements. Just for a moment.

And he’s back to it. Vibrating even though he’s still feeling the end of an orgasm, rocking his hips and vibrating as he lets his lovers fuck him, Dick barely even needing to thrust, because _fuck_ this feels so good, so good-

The weaker Dick gets, the lower he leans over them, hands digging into the bed on either side of Roy’s body, his face almost close enough to Wally’s to kiss it. But when Dick licks gently at his lips, Wally shakes his head. Dick looks at him curiously, confused for a moment. Wally glances sharply to Roy.

Dick understands; he gets it. Because Wally’s already come. Wally’s calming down, and Roy isn’t yet.

Wally loosely drapes his arms around Dick’s chest, hands smoothing gently up his back as he continues to vibrate and tremble for them, as he hears the sounds of a kiss, a wet and almost desperate kiss as Dick and Roy kiss each other, only inches away from his face. Wally’s winding a hand in his hair, because he knows how much Dick likes that, and Dick is moaning as he kisses Roy, their tongues in obvious communication as Roy moans again and pauses in his touches on Wally, pauses and allows his hands to rest peacefully at his waist.

Wally doesn’t mind; because good _God_ the way they kiss is amazing. Wet and frantic and messy and hot and he can hear it so well that the last thing he needs is to be fondled or provoked further.

If they don’t end this soon, he’s going to get hard again. He knows he will.

So he decides to push them over the edge. Vibrates so hard that it almost hurts, tightens his body and tenses himself as much as he can. He hears Dick gasping; feels Roy’s breathing heavy, chest rising and falling suddenly.

Dick’s looking at him again, looking at him intently, now; pauses to press a kiss to his mouth, sliding his tongue in between his lips as Wally indulges him, a deep kiss as Dick moans and comes.

When Dick comes, he comes hard; he comes hard and fast, shaking and trembling and moaning so loud that Roy starts to curse at him.

And while Dick’s pumping out come and filling him up, Wally feels Roy stiffen; feels Roy tense, and the unique warmth of two cocks filling him at the same time.

He drains them dry; and when they’re done, exhausted and weak, Dick is pressing soft kisses along Wally's face and Roy is sighing to himself, sighing and unwinding his arms from around Wally’s body.

Wally feels wet; so wet, so damn wet, wet and warm as Dick leans back, another quick kiss to the tip of his nose on the way up, almost too adorable as he sits back up with a tired smile on his face. He pulls out slowly, so slowly it aches, working his way out of him gently, his cock dripping with cum. Once Dick is free, Roy groans and nudges at Wally’s hips, nudges him to slide up, just a little, just enough, as Wally slides Roy out of him, crawling up slowly as Roy pulls back.

When Wally settles back down, his ass repairing itself from the stress and tightening back up to normal, he dwells in the awareness of all the cum trapped inside him, dwells in the unique sensation of it slowly dripping out, as he lays on top of Roy and waits for them all to calm down.

As soon as Dick’s finished wiping the cum off his chest, he returns with a sway in his step, in a tired hurry to collapse on the bed beside them. He lays himself down beside Roy, as he glances sideways at him and Wally, glancing down at Roy’s softening cock as it settles between Wally’s legs.

Dick finds it strangely erotic; that kind of sight. Wally knows. He’s too polite to tell Roy, because he knows Dick’s slightly embarrassed of that kink. But Wally always lets him stare, anyway.

He even idly fondles Roy’s cock, not-so-accidentally settling it against his own as Dick sighs pleasantly, crawling over and leaning in to kiss Wally’s face.

“Hey, Dick,” Roy starts a new conversation.

“What,” Dick snaps back, as he kisses Wally gently and slowly, lips soft and light.

“I want to try this on you,” Roy’s saying.

Dick almost laughs. “Try what,” even though he already knows.

Roy reaches up and traces a hand across the side of Dick’s face, as Dick closes his eyes and leans into his touch. “Let us fuck you. Me and Wally.”

“Mh,” Dick protests quietly, “Too hard.”

Wally laughs a little.

“Come on, Wally can do it,” Roy encourages.

“Yeah, but it’s hard,” Dick grins back, “And Wally’s tougher than me.”

“Hm,” Roy pouts at him.

But Dick is a clever boy; he offers something else. “How about…” he trails off, thinking.

“What,” Roy teasingly pinches his cheek.

“Ow,” Dick glares at him. He says, “You take my ass, and Wally gets my mouth.”

Roy pauses. Dick happens to glance down and notice that Wally’s getting hard again. He snickers a little. _Someone_ likes the idea.

“I could live with that,” Wally quietly says.

Dick laughs, and kisses him.

“Sure,” Roy says, a small smirk on his face. His fingers trail through Dick’s hair, “Let's get some rest.”

“And then,” Dick responds with a half-tired sigh, as he elongates his body, draping it across the bed.

“We’ll pick up where we left off.”

But for now…

Wally’s curling up on Roy, his face pressed against his chest. Dick is only inches away, but Roy tugs him closer. So Dick’s pressed against Roy’s shoulder, pressing a kiss there before he relaxes and settles into the pillow. Roy turns slightly and kisses him. Dick smiles at him and returns it.

Roy’s hand traces across Wally’s back, settling onto his shoulder when he realizes that he’s falling asleep. But that’s no good. He has something he needs to say first.

“Hey, Wally.”

“Yeah,” Wally’s only half-awake, but that’s better than nothing.

“I love you.”

Dick smiles a little; crawls over Roy and kisses Wally on the face, “ _I_ love you too.”

Wally pauses. And when he speaks, he whines, but it’s more from embarrassment than anything else, “You _guys_.”

Dick’s laughing.

Wally kisses him, and sits up, crawling up to Roy, to properly kiss him the exact same, except no kiss is ever the same with different people, but it doesn’t matter exactly what it feels like, because that’s the point of loving different people in different ways.

“I love you too,” he says, to neither of them.

And to both.

Dick’s laying down again, face against Roy's chest with a quiet murmur as he’s losing consciousness, “I love you so much.”

It’s unclear who he was targeting it to; intentionally.

Because it’s the kind of thing that’s said freely between lovers.


End file.
